Second Chances
by Raeinspace
Summary: Zelena plans to go back in time, but Regina finds a way to hitch a ride (using blood magic) to go with her and try to stop her. Emma gets caught up in the spell. Regina manages to stop adult Zelena, but when Regina sees Cora sending her sister to Oz, she feels sorry for the baby Zelena. Emma suggests giving Zelena a second chance. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, etc.**

* * *

Regina wasn't used to being included in the little meetings Snow and Charming held with their friends. She was pacing up and down, irritated with the way they would allow just anyone to voice an opinion and then get side-tracked discussing it. They had been there for nearly four hours and she was beginning to wear tracks in the floor.

"We don't have time for this!" She finally snapped, rounding on the table and scaring Archie enough that he leaned back away from her.

"Chill, Queenie."

That was from Grumpy. Regina hated it when he called her that. She wanted to stuff him back in a mine where he belonged; dwarves shouldn't be let out into the sunlight amongst civilised people, if they were anything like him. It had been better when he was under the curse and kept out of her way. Only having to interact with one or two of the other dwarves during that time hadn't been so bad. She should have given him a worse job.

Regina smiled as she pictured Grumpy in a variety of different jobs. "I'll 'chill' when we've stopped Zelena and Henry is safe."

"That's what we're trying to do." Snow tried to calm the situation.

"We all know there's only one solution."

Everyone turned at the sound of Rumplestiltskin's voice. Charming moved in front of his wife, while Regina simply folded her arms.

"He's my grandson too." Rumplestiltskin casually reminded them, standing in the doorway with one hand on his cane and the other arm around Belle.

"We're not fighting evil with more evil." Grumpy told him.

Belle stepped forward. "He's…"

"It's alright Belle. I wasn't talking to him, anyway."

"He's right." Charming looked him straight in the eyes. "No dark magic."

"Who said anything about dark magic?" Rumplestiltskin smiled.

Regina finally deigned to take a seat, curious to hear what he had to say. "Emma doesn't have enough control over her power, and my education in light magic is somewhat lacking. We know what Zelena is planning. How else can we stop her?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"We've already discussed this, we can't ask Regina to try and kill Zelena." Emma piped up.

"If you're going to drag this out with teasing, I'll tell them." Belle warned him.

Regina swore he rolled his eyes as he smiled at her. It was not a sight she had seen before. Clearly he was finally ready to let love change him.

"As I was saying," Rumplestiltskin lent forward on his cane, looking directly at Regina. "You can use blood magic."

"How will that help us? Anything I try using that, she can turn back on me."

"Only if she isn't too distracted to notice. When she tries to go back in time, you're going to go with her. She won't expect that. She'll be looking for a direct attack. I'll teach you the spell to link yourself to her, then when she goes…" He waved his hand as if to demonstrate his point. "You'll go."

"Can't you find a way to stop her before she succeeds?" Snow asked him.

"This is your best chance."

"She can't go alone." Charming looked at his wife for confirmation.

"Don't trust me?" Regina gave a small smile in his direction.

"Zelena is powerful, you should take someone with you. I'll go, I remember the land from back then." Granny volunteered. "Plus, if the magic thing doesn't work, I'll have my crossbow."

"Or I could go."

"No." Regina turned down Rumplestiltskin's offer immediately, not trusting him.

He might try to meddle in the past and change all their lives. Then she might not have Henry. Or he might try to restart his romance with her mother – inwardly she cringed.

"What if someone recognised you? At least Granny has changed."

"Older _and _wiser." Granny pointed out. "But still with a good aim."

"That settles it then." Snow told them. "We'll call it Plan B. Plan A will be continuing to find a way to stop it coming to Plan B."

"Can we take a break now?" Emma asked. "It might be nice to spend some time with Henry, Ruby's got a life of her own to live, you know?"

"Sure." Snow smiled at her daughter. "Maybe we can all go and get dinner together."

"That's our cue to leave." Rumplestiltskin told Belle. "Before they start the hugging."

Before anyone could inform him that they'd rather hug a cactus than the Dark One, he and Belle had gone.

* * *

It took two days of digging through Cora's books before Regina found a small mention on time travel. Emma had asked Belle to look through Rumplestiltskin's collection for them, but so far she'd come up empty.

"Well, looks like Granny's out." Regina told her, sitting in a comfortable chair while Emma skim read the books from the floor.

"Huh?"

"It says here, that theoretically – because even the time travel spell itself is just a theory – one cannot travel back to a time or place where we have previously existed. Therefore, I will have to go on my own."

"The whole, meet yourself and the universe as we know it will go kablooey?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Where do you get these words?"

"Well, maybe that's not the word they used, but I've seen time travel films and tv shows."

"I think in Back to the Future they were more worried about changing the past and not existing anymore."

"You've seen that?" Emma grinned.

"Getting back on topic… Zelena should be safe because she's only going back to a time when she was in our mother's womb."

"We should probably go and tell them. Guess I'll have to volunteer."

"No, you will not. You are to remain with Henry and keep him safe."

"If you fail, Henry won't exist. Zelena will probably kill my grandmother and then I won't exist either."

"I won't let that happen."

"Who else are you going to take? You'd kill Grumpy the second you crossed over, the same with either of my parents. Rumplestiltskin would never let Belle go, Archie would just annoy you with reminders that hurting Zelena will only hurt you in return. Ruby…" Emma shrugged. "Maybe Ruby would be a good choice."

"Werewolves were not accepted. She would refuse to listen to my advice, she'd try to wear wholly inappropriate clothing…"

Emma stretched out her legs and stood up. "Your choices are getting smaller. We'll see what my parents suggest."

"I'll stay here with the books. I might find something that's actually useful."

Emma smiled. "I didn't hear that."

"I can repeat it, if you like?"

Shaking her head, Emma walked to the door. "Don't forget, you're cooking dinner for Henry tonight, I'll pick him up at 7."

"They'll be plenty if you'd like to come too." Regina offered as she walked out of sight.

She wondered whether Emma had heard her.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later and Zelena still hadn't cast the spell. Regina was constantly on edge, having Ruby following her around 'just in case' was getting on her nerves. She had no idea what could be taking so long. Her bag had been packed and shrunk with magic so that it fit on a necklace. On the chance that her magic wouldn't work in the past, she had made the release voice activated.

In the end, Gold gave them a ten-minute warning. Just long enough to teleport to Henry and say goodbye. Ruby hugged her grandmother as Emma came to talk to Regina.

"Take care of Henry." Regina told her.

"I promise."

"What's that?" Henry asked, pointing outside.

Green lightening shot across the sky. It narrowly missed the clock tower as it passed over.

"That's our cue." Regina looked over at Ruby.

"Goodbye, we'll miss you." Ruby said, looking around.

"See you soon." Henry told her.

"If they do this right, it'll be no time at all." Gold corrected him.

"And if we don't?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"None of _you _will exist. Well, maybe you will as Granny won't be affected."

"Ready?" Regina held out her hand for Ruby.

The werewolf paused to give Snow a quick, last minute hug. "Ready."

A bolt of lightning shot onto the middle of the street outside. Emma jumped as it tore into the ground, leaving a long gash on the road.

"Isn't that a little close?" Ruby asked, sounding worried.

Gold smiled as he explained. "It's coming for you, picking up Regina's connection to Zelena through the blood magic."

"What? No-one said anything about lightning. What if it kills us?"

Gold rolled his eyes. "A bit late to back out now dearie."

Regina headed towards the door. "Are you coming or not?"

The next bolt of lightning hit the pavement outside. As she headed towards Regina, Ruby tripped over and fell to the ground.

"Hurry up." Gold urged her.

Regina opened the door, she didn't want the lightning to accidentally hit Henry as it came for her. Thunder boomed in the sky as Regina turned back to look for Ruby. Emerald light struck her back, pushing her forwards. She felt a hand grab hers and held tight as she continued to fall.

* * *

There was a buzzing in her ears. Regina fought to open her eyes and see where she was. The sky above her was a clear blue and her hands touched grass as she tried to sit up.

"Did we make it?" Emma asked from beside her.

"Well we're not dead." Regina muttered, looking around.

"Was there much danger of that?"

"All magic comes…"

"…with a price." Emma finished for her. "I know."

"The time travel spell was mostly theoretical, the blood magic spell used to link family members for travelling had to be adapted for travelling through time and..."

"In other words, there was a good chance it wouldn't work."

"Gold had every confidence…"

Emma stood and held out a hand to help Regina up. "Well, now we're here, where do we start?"

"First I need to find a way to get you back home."

"What?"

"_Ruby _was supposed to come through with me, remember?" Regina reminded her, brushing off a few stray pieces of grass sticking to her clothes.

"I know, but…"

An arrow whistled past their heads. Regina pulled Emma out of the way and they landed back on the ground. She kept her hand on Emma's back, not wanting the other woman to stand until she was sure where the danger was coming from. Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Regina shushed her and listened. When she was certain of the direction it had come from, she pointed to Emma and signed which way she wanted her to go. She didn't know how her magic would react to being in the past, or if it would even work here, so she wanted Emma out of the way in case something went wrong. Emma seemed to have guessed this, because she ignored Regina's instructions and headed into the danger.

Regina swiftly followed, her hands ready to cast a spell to defend them. At first all she heard were voices, but soon she saw the group of young men. They were standing in a circle, talking and laughing as though they hadn't almost killed someone. Emma stormed towards them before Regina could stop her. She had no choice but to go after her.

Emma reached them and grabbed closest one by the front of his shirt. "Who sent you? Zelena?"

The man looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head. His friends took one look at Emma, and decided she wasn't a threat so they crowded around her. They were dressed in simple woodsmen clothes, only one had a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Put him down." Regina told her, pushing through them.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"Emma, put him down." She repeated, placing a hand on Emma's arm.

"Not until he tells us why they shot at us."

"We thought you were the Sheriff's men." The one Emma was holding confessed.

"They're outlaws." Regina explained. "Look at their clothes."

"Like Robin Hood?"

"Yes, though that particular scoundrel isn't around yet."

"You knew him?"

"We never met, but I head dealings with the men who hunted him. Now, let him go."

Emma released her grip on the shirt. "Don't you want to ask them where we are?"

"I think they're more likely to cooperate if you don't rough them up first."

* * *

The further away they went from the forest, the more confident Regina became in their surroundings. She had begun picking out familiar landscapes and released the supplies from her necklace when they stopped to rest.

"How much of a head start will Zelena have?" Emma asked, refilling a flask from the river.

"Theoretically, either we should have arrived the same distance apart as we were in Storybrooke or we should have arrived at the same place."

"Do you think she knows we came back too?"

"I hope not. She may intend to persuade our mother to keep her by showing off her magic or by altering other events to her advantage."

"So we have to find Cora and keep Zelena away from her?"

"Zelena threatened to kill everyone in Storybrooke, including Henry. We're going to do a little more than that."

"Would you really kill your own sister?"

Regina frowned. "I expect that kind of assumption from your parents. As a matter of fact it was my intention to simply remove her powers."

"Right, sorry."

"We should keep moving. I have enough money to buy a couple of horses, but we have to get to the next village first."

"Can we risk that?"

"What?"

"Buying horses. You know, in case it affects history, like the poem 'For the want of a horseshoe nail'. Those horses might need to be in that village for the future."

"We're not at war. I doubt two horses will make a different, but if you want we can return them once we find Zelena."

"We'll only need one."

"Why is that?"

Emma smiled sheepishly. "I can't ride."

* * *

**AN: in reply to the review about Robin Hood - what I meant (realising it sounds confusing) is that Regina hadn't met Robin back in the Enchanted Forest when she was Queen, but as the time they travelled back to was when Zelena was born Robin would have been a baby or not even born himself (not sure what the age differences are for those characters). Regina met Robin during the missing year after they returned to the EF and Zelena stole their memories so he's in Storybrooke now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina tried not to focus on how close Emma's body was to hers as she allowed the horse to gallop at it's fastest pace across the countryside. Rumplestiltskin had told her where she was most likely to find her mother. Emma's arms were wrapped around her waist and the blonde's head rested against her back as they rode. She wondered if Emma had her eyes closed. She had looked a little worried when Regina helped her onto the horse, but didn't say anything.

Regina kept them going until it was time for the horse to rest. She found a quiet stream where the horse could drink and climbed down, holding out her hands to help Emma. After riding with their bodies touching it shouldn't have felt so awkward to be close to her now, but as Emma landed on the ground in front of her, Regina's breath caught in her throat. She waited for Emma to step away. When she didn't, Regina removed her hands.

"We should…"

"Yeah." Emma agreed softly, looking at the ground and shoving her hands into her pockets.

Regina led the horse to the water, expecting Emma to follow her. When she turned around, the blonde was sitting in the shade of a tree watching her.

"You should fill the flask again." Regina told her.

"Is it much further?"

"A little. How do you feel?"

"Tired."

Regina sighed. "We'll find somewhere to sleep soon."

She wanted to offer Emma a chance to sleep now, but there was no telling who lay in wait around here. They were better off getting to a proper inn where they could both sleep. Maybe the next town or village would have somewhere suitable.

She watched the blonde stand and head towards her. Her eyes never left Emma as she filled the flask with water. The horse nudged her when it had enough to drink and she walked it towards the shade under the tree.

"So what happens when we find Zelena?" Emma asked once the flask was full and she came to join Regina.

"Adult or baby?"

"Either. Both."

"I take adult Zelena's power source and bring her back with us to Storybrooke."

"How do you feel about seeing your mother again? If Zelena hasn't been born yet she'll be somewhere near Cora waiting for that to happen."

"You'll have to make contact with her. It's too risky for her to see me. You can use your light magic to stop her."

"At least I know she can't take my heart. It makes me feel a little safer."

"Have you used your magic since we came here?"

"No, why?"

"Just try."

Regina was hoping Emma's magic wouldn't be affected by the time travel. Thankfully the miracle of a True Love child's powers came through again.

"Was that really necessary?" Regina asked, sounding annoyed and raising an eyebrow as Emma's magic made a strong wind to shake the branches of the tree above them, causing a flurry of leaves to fall.

Emma smiled as she shook her head, trying to clear the leaves from her head and running her fingers through her hair to remove those tangled in her curls. When she looked up, she saw one still left in Regina's hair. Without thinking she reached forward and removed it, bringing her face close to Regina's. She was close enough to see the faint blush spread over the ex-Queen's cheeks at the contact and was pleased when she didn't move away.

"I was only doing what you asked," Emma whispered, wondering if Regina's heart was beating as quickly as her own.

Regina finally cleared her throat and stepped back. "At least now we know that you still have magic."

"Does that mean I'm in charge now?" Emma chuckled, knowing Regina's reply before asking the question.

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"Time to get back on the horse Miss Swan."

"Shouldn't we let the horse rest a little more?"

"It will be fine. If we need to, we change trade him for another further on. There isn't much time."

"Okay," Emma watched Regina climb onto the back of the horse with ease and grace.

When they brought the horse the previous owner had helped Emma up. This time, Regina then held out her hand to help pull Emma up behind her, after the blonde stood on a tree stump for the extra height.

* * *

Regina barely recognised her mother at first. They were walking at a distance from Cora, trying to keep out of sight in case Zelena showed up.

"This is it," she finally confirmed.

"So now we wait for Zelena… and Zelena?" Emma asked, thinking about the adult and soon-to-be-born baby.

"It will be easier to take the baby's magic."

"Well your mother is definitely pregnant. Let's just hope it's the nine-month mark."

Though Cora was doing a good job of hiding the bump. Emma couldn't believe that this was the same woman who had tried to take her heart. She kept telling herself that it was just because this Cora hadn't done anything like that yet. This Cora was someone to feel sorry for, someone who had been lied to and wound up pregnant with no-one to turn to. Emma knew how that felt.

"That's why she's here. She came home to hide, so she can have Zelena. Rumplestiltskin said that she takes Zelena into the woods – that will be the best time to do it, when she's all alone, but older Zelena might show up before then. If she does, you'll have to use your magic to distract her while I take the baby's magic."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I wouldn't have allowed us to travel this far if I didn't think we could do this."

"I know, it's just…"

"What? Gold gave me the power-stripping potion..."

"I've been wondering about the baby."

"Don't worry, as long as we get her to the forest on time she'll go to Oz the way she's supposed to." Despite her answer, Regina got the feeling that there was more on Emma's mind than she was saying. "We should find somewhere to stay, somewhere we can wait until it's time."

Emma agreed and they sought out a place to stable the horse – they had only had to exchange horses once - allowing it a well-deserved rest. There was only one room available in the tiny tavern and Regina told Emma to take the bed.

"The accommodation not quite up to your standards?" Emma joked.

"I was going to advise that you rest there because your body isn't used to riding and you'll find it hard to sleep on the chair," Regina explained, wishing she had brought something to either clean or cover the wooden chair which was probably riddled with splinters.

Emma saw her looking at the chair, and dared to suggest: "I think there's enough room for both of us on the bed." Then, at the look of surprise on Regina's face, quickly assured her: "There's no need to worry, I won't hog the covers."

"That wasn't the first thing to come to mind."

"Oh, really?"

Regina just blushed and turned away, not that there was anything else in the room worth looking at. She wandered over to the window. At least they had enjoyed a hot dinner. They would need to keep their strength up.

"This is _not_ comfortable," Emma suddenly moaned. "I can't sleep on this."

Regina looked around and saw Emma lying on the bed. "Were you expecting a five-star accommodation?"

"No, but this mattress is like a rock. We'd have been better off sleeping outside, at least the grass is soft."

"It might rain and then you'd get wet," Regina reminded her.

"Look, feel it for yourself," Emma stood up and pointed to the bed.

Regina sighed at the theatrics and walked across the room. She poked at the bed and smiled, wondering whether to suggest that Emma use her magic to make it more comfortable. When she looked up to do just that, she found Emma had leaned in closer to her.

"And the blankets look a little thin," the blonde whispered to her, "I might get cold."

"We can't have the Saviour getting cold now, can we?" Regina smiled as Emma pulled at face at that title. "Perhaps you should use some more of your magic."

"Help me?" Emma held out her hands to Regina, breath bated as she waited for the other woman to take them.

Regina's hands slipped over Emma's, "Just concentrate on what you want, focus on your magic and don't…"

A moment later and the thin single cot had transformed to a sumptuous double bed covered with red silk sheets and plump pillows. Regina raised an eyebrow as she stared at it.

"What?" Emma asked sheepishly, "now there's room for both of us."

"I meant for you to make it comfortable. If someone sees this they'll know you have magic. You'll have to remember to turn it back in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you telling me you don't want to sleep in it now?"

Regina gazed longingly at the bed. She was tired and the chair was not at all appealing.

"I sleep on the right," she informed Emma.

"Great, that puts me against the wall away from the window."

"You had better not snore," Regina added.

Emma just grinned, "I guess you'll be able to tell me in the morning if I do."

With a shake of her head, Regina lit a candle and went to close the window shutter. Perhaps an early night was required.

* * *

Two days passed, during which time they stayed at the tavern. Each night Emma magicked up the double bed and returned it to a cot in the morning. She was just completing this task when Regina rushed into their room, grabbed Emma's arm and began dragging her towards the door.

"It's time," she told her.

"Time?"

"Zelena's being born," Regina explained, a little out of breath, "we have to go _now_."

"Okay, let me grab…"

"_Hurry_…" Regina ordered, releasing her grip.

Emma hurried.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelena was waiting for them. She had already used magic to subdue Cora and was preparing the spell that would persuade her mother to keep her. When she saw Emma and Regina, she laughed.

"You're too late," she boasted. "I'm going to get my happy ending."

"Are you sure? You never knew mother…"

"She gave you everything!"

"No. She didn't have her heart."

"Then this time I'll make sure that she keeps it. If I change this one event, it'll change everything else."

"I can't let you do that."

"Because of Henry? Perhaps he'll still be born, but it will be in this world and he might grow up with his birth parents."

"Neal's already in Neverland by this time," Emma interrupted her. "Even if my parents have me in this world, there's no way for me to meet him. Regina's right, we can't let you change history."

"We already have, silly. Just by being here. When mother wakes up, I can tell her everything she needs to know about the future and how to use magic to get us what we want. Then she won't send me through the portal."

Regina glanced at Emma, "she's stalling. Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

Emma looked worried, "we'd cease to exist?"

"We'd be pulled back to realign with our time, where we might not exist, so yes. Also, she hasn't tried to attack us, which means she needs to concentrate on the other spell."

Zelena nodded, "Very clever little sis."

"She's still in labour, once the baby is born, you have to leave," Regina reminded her.

"My spell is delaying it long enough to allow me to communicate with mother through our blood-bond, after all we're family."

"Regina?" Emma had an idea: if she used her magic to re-start Cora's labour, the baby would be born and Zelena would have to leave.

Regina didn't bother with questions. "Do it."

* * *

Emma looked from Regina to the baby held in her arms and back to Regina again. Cora was still unconscious. Regina had asked Emma to send her to sleep once Zelena was born so that together they could try and undo adult Zelena's spell. Emma had been impressed with Regina's uncertified midwife skills, though the clean-up had all been down to Emma's magic.

"The last thing we want is my mother waking up and changing the past. Even just a little."

"So we use my magic to remove her memories?"

"You'll need my help. It's easier when there's a blood relation for these things, and then we can send Zelena away."

They set to work quickly and the task was easier than Emma had expected. She took the baby from Cora's arms, having put into her memories the images of leaving Zelena in the woods. As she looked down at the baby in her arms, knowing that they would have to carry that out, she wondered if she could do it. She knew what it felt like to be abandoned.

"We all gave you a second chance. Don't you think Zelena deserves one too?" she asked Regina.

"She was never good."

"How do you know?"

"She never loved anyone. There has always been hate in her heart for the way our mother abandoned her." Regina stood a little aback from Emma, her eyes on her mother rather than her sister.

"Maybe this is your chance to change that."

"How? Mother won't take her back. If we use magic to change her mind, I will be changing the future. We can't do that, remember."

"What if we don't send her to Oz?"

"You want to find a nice family to look after her in the Enchanted Forest?"

"No."

"We're _not _taking her to Rumplestiltskin."

"God, no." Emma shook her head to emphasis her agreement.

"Then what _do _you suggest?"

"You take her back to Storybrooke and raise her."

"I beg your pardon?"

"If we take the baby Zelena back with us we can… _you_ can teach her about love. You're her family too, perhaps she can become a good person."

"Emma, I…."

"I believe in you."

"She tried to harm Henry…"

"Only because of the way she was raised."

"Are you willing to risk Henry's life on that?"

"She's just a baby. Look at her."

Turning her gaze from Emma's eyes, as asked, Regina looked down at her baby sister. She stopped thinking in that moment and allowed herself a moment to just _feel_. Zelena was family. Even though they had grown up apart, Regina knew she was as much her family as her parents had been.

"We can give her the family she always wanted," Emma told her.

"We?"

"I mean you," Emma corrected herself. "As much as I wish I could change my past, there's too much that I would lose by doing so. Changing things for Zelena's is different."

"You don't know that. What if…"

"If you don't take her back, I will."

"She's _my _sister…"

"Then you'll do it?"

Regina sighed. The baby kicked out her legs, her eyes still closed. She remembered holding Henry when he was just a little older than Zelena. There was only one question left to try.

"What will everyone else say when we get back with her like this?"

Emma cupped her hand under Regina's elbow and led her back to the tavern. "They'll just be happy we saved all of their lives."

"They might insist that we send her to Oz."

Emma tch'ed at her, "as long as we stick together, nothing can stop us. I'm the Saviour remember, and I say this is the right thing to do."

Regina didn't look convinced, but she held Zelena protectively against her as she waited for Emma to gather their things. A quick trip to the forest and a final bit of magic would send them home again.

* * *

Henry was waiting in the diner. He had insisted on having breakfast there every day, just in case his mom's returned. They had left from the street right outside and when they returned it might be to that same spot. Snow drew the line a three meals a day in the diner, but he was allowed to wait there for an hour after school before heading back to the loft for dinner. Then, Snow would walk him back for a little while to do his homework there. Ruby always promised to tell him when they got back. She reminded him that they had telephones and she could call him, day or night. Still, Henry was certain that if he were patient, he would get to see them first.

A strange light covered the page of half-finished homework on the table. Henry looked out of the window and saw the clouds gathering in the sky. The wind was picking up and there was a flash of lightning. Henry smiled. It was green.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Just to confirm, as queried by a reviewer, the lightning was green because it was green for the original time travel spell.**

* * *

Somehow, as they travelled back through the portal, Regina found one of Emma's arms wrapping around her shoulders. She kept hold of her baby sister and told herself that she was just imagining it.

They arrived outside the diner, at the exact spot where they had left. Emma looked around as if expecting to see a crowd gathered to welcome them back. She wasn't disappointed for long; Henry came running out to meet them yelling out a welcome and hugging his blonde mother as though he wouldn't let go. Emma put her arms around him, telling him how glad she was to see him again. A moment later and she was released when Henry stepped back and moved towards Regina, preparing to hug her. He paused when he saw the baby in her arms.

"What happened? Who's that?"

"It's a long story, kid," Emma ran a hand through her hair, feeling tired. "C'mon Regina, I'll buy you… is it lunch-time or dinner-time? Never mind, I'm so hungry and I can't wait for a real cheeseburger and large fries. God, I've missed Granny's cooking."

Henry watched in surprise as Regina followed Emma without argument towards the diner, and then ran ahead to let Ruby know they were back. They'd have to ring his grandparents from the diner phone; Regina still hadn't given him a cell phone of his own.

The handful of people in the diner moved to the windows when Henry yelled over to Ruby, asking her to ring Snow and David because his moms were home. Henry held the door open for them and the crowd parted when the three travellers entered, before they encircled them to offer their congratulations.

"You did it then?" Granny asked.

"Yes, Emma's magic saved the day," Regina told her.

"And we're _starving_!" Emma added. "Milkshake please, a cheeseburger and large fries for me and whatever Regina wants. Henry are you hungry?"

Recognising Henry's backpack, she sat down in the booth and moved his schoolbooks out of the way. They didn't lose their audience, however, but Regina and Henry were able to sit down because the questions began. Regina focused on her son, wanting to answer him first.

"We returned to the Enchanted Forest, but it took a little time to find Zelena. Luckily we knew where she was headed and we travelled to find her."

"There were bandits," Emma interrupted, causing Henry's eyes to widen, "we were nearly killed by them and we had to ride a horse…"

"No way…!"

"Yep," Emma looked at Regina, to make sure she didn't mind her taking over the story, but the brunette just nodded and turned her attention to the baby.

Some of the things Emma described weren't quite how Regina remembered them, but she allowed her to continue, knowing that while everyone's focus was on her it wasn't on baby Zelena. Emma was getting to the battle with Zelena, adlibbing their conversation, when Snow and Charming arrived. Regina tried to ignore the sentimental reunion, and their arrival had Emma sliding along the chair to let them sit down before starting her story.

Granny brought out Emma's food, placing Regina's usual order down with it and an extra milkshake for Henry. She didn't need to ask about the baby, she remembered the scent and waited for Emma or Regina to explain. Between mouthfuls, Emma finally arrived at the part where Cora gave birth and adult Zelena vanished. Regina was managing to eat with one hand, not trusting anyone else to hold her sister.

"Then what happened?" Snow asked.

"We gathered up our things and came back."

"But what about the baby?" Henry repeated his earlier question.

"We brought her with us," Emma tried to explain, "to give her a second chance."

"That's Zelena?" Snow's raised voice caused other heads in the diner to turn towards them.

"Won't that change history?" Henry asked, ignoring his grandmother for the moment.

Regina decided to answer his question, not looking at Snow, "Zelena's life never affected anything in the Enchanted Forest. We hope that by bringing her here she will have a chance to grow up and be good."

"We both decided," Emma made a point of looking around at everyone so they understood, "that this was the best option."

"So you're going to raise your sister?" Henry asked.

"Yes."

"Won't that be weird?"

"We'll tell her the truth when she's old enough to understand. You have to remember, this isn't the same Zelena you met. Already her life has started out differently and we're going to make sure she gets her happy ending."

"We?" David looked confused.

"Well, everyone in Storybrooke now knows who she is, so you will all know the truth. She'll grow up here, go to school here and I'll need everyone to give her that second chance. Her first childhood wasn't a happy one, but I intend to change that this time around."

"And I'm going to help," Emma added.

"You are?"

Before Emma could elaborate, Zelena started to cry. Regina put down her fork and tried to gently rock the baby in her arms.

"She must be hungry," Regina explained. "I should go to the store and get some baby formula for her."

"And diapers, baby wipes, clothes…" Emma reminded her. "I'll come with you and help."

"I think I can manage. I have done this before."

"Yeah, but unless you intend to magic-up a stroller, you'll need my two hands to carry the shopping."

"I still have Henry's, it's tucked away in the garage. I will need to get it out and check it's condition first."

Henry scooted out of the booth and Regina slipped out after him. Snow and David hadn't stirred so Emma was stuck where she was.

"I'll come too," Henry offered.

"Oh good, a family shopping trip," Emma smiled at them, edging towards her parents to indicate she wanted out.

Snow looked at David before they moved from their seats, deciding not to offer to go with them. She knew the last thing Regina would want was a circus of people following her around.

"Do all babies cry that loudly?" Henry asked as they left the diner.

* * *

**AN: Okay, a short chapter but one reviewer has suggested changing baby Zelena's name and I like the idea so… I am considering a few ideas: Annalise – sounds like Zelena backwards, or as her name means goddess of the moon I could change it to another moon-goddess name, or as Regina's name means Queen I could change it to something else that means Queen too? Ideas? Suggestions? **

**Also, thanks to DelilahMidnight for noticing that I had used the English 'pushchair', now amended to the American 'stroller'**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks to everyone who made suggestions, sorry I didn't reply to all the reviews. Some of them came a little too close to Regina (beginning with 'R' and sometimes ending with and 'a' too). It was a tough call with the poll results, with two names tied in top place, but I won't spoil it here, so read on for the new name reveal…. Also, I accidentally deleted the poll instead of closing it, should really read the instructions next time – doh!**

** I have a new laptop (yay!) but the internet connection is rubbish and keeps cutting out so posting will be a little iffy from now on ( :( )**

* * *

Henry had come for his usual weekend sleepover the first Friday, but Saturday morning she could see how tired he was after the baby kept him up all night and insisted that he sleep at Emma's. He came back first thing Sunday morning, with Emma in tow, and the two of them spent the day receiving instructions from Regina about the best way to care for a baby. Henry backed out of the nappy changing task, promising to take charge of the bottle-feeding. Regina explained how to make up the formula and test the temperature, though she double-checked it herself when Henry turned away to move the baby carrier closer. Later, Emma made Regina tap a nap, promising to watch the children. When she woke, it was lunchtime and Henry had made them all sandwiches.

"Have you thought anymore about Zelena?" Emma asked as she peeled away the crust from the bread to eat it first.

"What do you mean?"

"Her name," Emma reminded her, "we were discussing how it's a little awkward to have two Zelena's to refer to, how the baby might be better off with a new one."

Henry looked confused, "you want to change her name?"

"Well, we're giving her a new life and we don't want everyone thinking about the old Zelena when they're talking about this one. Right, Regina?"

Regina nodded, "yes."

"So?"

"I've been a little preoccupied."

"We can help!" Henry offered, sounding enthusiastic. "Let me see…" he grabbed Emma's cell and opened a search engine. "What are good names for people wanting a second chance?"

"What about something like Regina's name?" Emma suggested, "Regina means Queen doesn't it?"

"No," Regina stopped her, "nothing that would put pressure on making her become someone she doesn't want to be. Henry, would you search for some other names like Zelena? Her mother chose it and I know she loved Zelena so…"

"Sure, here it is. It means goddess of the moon. Cool. So what other moon goddess names are there?" he scrolled down the page and turned the screen to his mothers, "which do you like?"

Emma scrunched up her nose as she scrolled down the list, "I'm not sure."

"Wait! I've got it!" Henry put the cell on the table and ran off to his room before they could stop him.

He was back a moment later, "okay mom, please just hear me out."

"Henry…" Regina eyed the book in his hands.

"It's perfect."

Emma smiled as she recognised the cover, "yes!"

"Two against one," Henry teased, handing the book to Regina.

"It's your choice," Emma told Regina, shaking her head at Henry.

"What does Elphaba even mean?" Regina sighed, putting the book on the table.

Emma picked up her cell and typed in the query. It took her a while; the majority of web page results were blank.

"The Wizard of Oz was written by L F Baum. Maguire – the author of Henry's book - formulated the name "Elphaba" from the phonetic pronunciation of Baum's initials L.F.B." she read from the screen. "That's kind of what you wanted, right? The name doesn't have any meaning, so she can set her own destiny."

Regina closed her eyes, trying to remember Elphaba from the story.

"She was a good person in the book," Henry reminded her, "she just needed someone to love her."

Part of Regina wanted to agree just because it was Henry's suggestion. Another part liked Emma's reason.

"We can get everyone to call her Ellie, or Elle, for short," he added.

Regina looked over at Emma. The blonde was smiling at her, as if she knew what Regina would say. Regina considered pointing out that Elle began with the same letter, and had the same number of letters, as Emma. It was the only reason she could think to turn the name down. She also remembered that if it hadn't been for Emma's help, she wouldn't have been able to stop the adult Zelena.

"Okay."

* * *

It took nearly a week before Regina settled into a routine with Ellie. She had forgotten how little sleep Henry had allowed her in those early days and with time moving again her body was finding it harder to adjust.

When some inconsiderate person decided to telephone barely five minutes after she had closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep, she wanted to throw a fireball down the wire direct to the caller.

"Hey, it's me."

"Emma, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"7am. You're always up early."

"Not since I started taking care of a newborn baby," Regina pointed out.

"Oh, sorry. I can call back later?"

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, "no, go ahead."

"Okay, I just wanted to ask if you wanna grab some lunch today. I know you've got Henry coming over for dinner, but…"

"Are you checking up on me or Ellie?"

"What? No!"

"Emma…"

"It's just lunch, honest."

There was a pause. "Would you like to come here?"

"Or we could meet at the diner. I know you've got your hands full. My treat."

"I can buy my own lunch."

"See you at 12.30, then?"

"Fine."

As soon as Regina ended the call, Ellie began to cry.

* * *

Two months passed, then three. Her lunches with Emma had become a regular occurrence. Now that she was co-mayor with Snow, Regina was able to relax and spend more time at home. It came in handy when Henry's school broke up for a short holiday, and it meant she didn't have to rely on a babysitter every weekday for Ellie. She had arranged her schedule with Snow so that she also had plenty of time to spend with her son, Neal, and Emma did the same with her father at the Sheriff's office. Everything was running smoothly.

When Ellie was four months old Regina had to start removing anything that could pose a hazard to her. Although her movements were limited to rolling from her stomach to her back, Regina swore she had about eight hands, which were always reaching out and trying to grab at something. Remembering Henry at that age, she went a little overboard so that when he came to visit one weekend he jokingly asked her if she had been robbed. Regina just asked warned him to keep anything he didn't want destroyed out of Ellie's way.

"Two of Granny's finest lunches are served," Emma declared as Regina opened the front door to the mansion.

"Great, can you watch Ellie for a moment I need to get this baby food out of my hair," Regina passed over the infant as she spoke. "_Don't_ let her near your lunch this time."

"How was I to know…"

Regina was already rushing up the stairs so Emma didn't have a chance to explain that she hadn't given Ellie the food, and the little minx hadn't _eaten _it, just mashed it up in her fist after grabbing it when her back was turned.

Luckily their lunches were in one bag, so Emma could easily carry Ellie into the kitchen. She smiled at the mess surrounding the counter and began tidying up while she waited for Regina to return.

"How are you today?" Emma asked Ellie as she smiled at the baby relaxing in her chair and unpacked the lunches. "Did you eat all your lunch? I bet you wish you were all grown up so you could have some of this."

"Don't tease," Regina warned, coming into the kitchen, "it just encourages her to try and grab for things."

Emma grinned, "is that how you ended up with applesauce in your hair?"

"It's her first time trying the applesauce," Regina defended her sister. "Perhaps I should have made it with green apples."

"You're making the baby food yourself?"

"That way I know what goes into it."

"I'm impressed. Not surprised, but impressed."

"I made Henry's baby food too."

"Well I didn't make our lunch, but I watched Granny through the kitchen window as I sat at the counter."

Emma passed Regina her lunch.

"Thank you."

"We should go to the beach some time," Emma blurted out.

"I think Ellie and Henry would like that."

Emma frowned. She had been trying to think of an excuse to spend more time with Regina for weeks, but all she could come up with was the beach, because there they might have a chance to be alone and talk. Taking the kids with them hadn't been part of the plan.

"Oh… good."

Regina was puzzled as she looked at Emma's expression, "what's wrong? You look disappointed."

"No, it's nothing."

"Emma…"

"It's just… I don't know…"

"Talk to me?"

"Well, we spent all that time together in the Enchanted Forest and I thought even when we have lunch together we can get interrupted by Henry or Ellie. I liked it, you know? When we could just talk."

"Emma, we fought 99% of the time we were there," Regina couldn't help it, she laughed.

"That still leaves 1%," Emma argued.

Regina looked thoughtful, "I'm sorry. I just assumed…"

"What? That I was coming around to check on Ellie?"

Regina nodded, "don't get me wrong, I enjoy our lunches, I just didn't think…"

"I told you, I want to be your friend," Emma reminded her.

"I know, but I…"

"Come on Regina, you're never usually this lost for words."

"You've surprised me. That's all."

"So? What's your answer?"

"About the beach?"

"Yes. Either just the two of us, or the four of us."

"Okay."

"To…?" Emma asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes, just the two of us."

Emma quickly turned to face Ellie to hide the huge grin, which appeared on her face at Regina's words, and then sat down to eat her lunch.

* * *

**AN: thanks to HalfSoulDemon for mentioning Elphaba – I've read the book but haven't seen the musical (I love musicals, but I'd have to travel to London to see it and can't find anyone to go with me). In the end I kept hearing Selene as Serena (from Bewitched) and that was too much like Regina – and I'm using Diana for a non-fan-fic story at the moment so thanks again to HSD and apologies to anyone who's disappointed with the new name. – last minute thought as I write this, is Elle too much like "Zel" (if that was going to be a nickname for Zelena?) Maybe I'm just over thinking the name thing….**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Really shouldn't be writing fan fic at the moment, but it helps ignore the stress from my final assignment and I'm really excited about 9worlds this weekend, managed to get a ticket for the Saturday (yes, another distraction from the assignment) so hopefully will attend a couple of the fan-fic tracks or the writing ones, or might just wander around and look at something different - I haven't been before but it sounds like fun and only a two-hour journey each way (probably a good time to write). Has anyone else been? Maybe next year I'll plan ahead and go for the whole weekend, the sword fighting thing sounded interesting but it sold out before I brought my tickets and I haven't seen Game of Thrones (just read the first chapter of the first book). Okay, I'm babbling, need sleep... two more sleeps 'til 9worlds - kinda feels like xmas, hopefully it'll be fun.**

**:) Enjoy!**

* * *

At six months old, Ellie was beginning to recognise familiar faces. She knew reaching out her arms to Henry and Emma would get her picked up and cuddled and she knew if to cry if she wanted Regina's attention. Whenever one of those three people talked to her, she would speak her own little nonsense sounds back at them, which made them smile. There were trips around town, to the beach, picnics in the park and back garden at the mansion. Ellie's life was far removed from the original Zelena's childhood.

In anticipation of her learning to crawl, Regina went up into her attic to find the stair gates and other baby-proof items she would need. Emma had offered to help her set them up, so she watched Ellie while Regina waded through the box-filled attic and began bringing everything down. Marco had set them up originally and taken them down for her when Henry was old enough to be trusted on the stairs alone.

Things were certainly changing between the two women. Emma found Regina to be a little quieter around her, though she couldn't understand why. They spent so much time together she hadn't noticed right away but now, as she tried to make conversation while checking through David's toolbox for the right type of screwdriver, she realised Regina wouldn't meet her eyes as they spoke.

"I promised Henry I'd take him swimming next weekend. The Storybrooke pool is a little small, and it only has that one slide so I thought we'd make a road trip of it and head out of town. You and Ellie could come too."

"Sure," Regina looked over the different parts of the stair gates Emma had laid out on the carpet, hoping that if anything was missing Marco might have the spare parts. "Would you like me to make some packed lunches just in case?"

"We could grab something after swimming."

"I guess," this time Regina turned to check on Ellie.

Emma stood up, gingerly stepping over the maze of metal and plastic safety objects toward her, "is something wrong?"

Regina took a step back when she realised how close Emma was standing, "everything is fine."

"Are you sure? You've been really quiet lately. Is it me? Have I done something wrong? Am I intruding too much?"

"No!"

"I know I spend a lot of time here, but I like hanging out with you."

"I enjoy your company as well," Regina's eyes slid away as she spoke, leaving Emma wondering if she was telling the truth.

"Please, Regina, talk to me," Emma reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

Regina looked down at Emma's hand, "Emma…"

Biting her bottom lip when she realised what she had done, and ignoring how nice the contact felt, Emma took her hand away. She knew how much Regina liked her own space, how she shied away any time someone other than Henry (and now Ellie) would try to hug her.

"I'll get back to work, then."

As Emma sat back down amongst the pieces of the stair gates, Regina swooped Ellie up into her arms using the excuse of a diaper change to make her exit.

* * *

"I know your adult self would find all of this highly amusing," Regina whispered to Ellie as she laid out the changing mat. "At least, the adult you used to be. I really hope Emma is right, that all of this will help you."

Ellie just smiled up at her and waved her arms. Once she was finished, Regina took her downstairs, avoiding seeing Emma again. It was cowardly, and she knew it wasn't nice especially when Emma was helping her.

"Why don't we bake some apple and raisin cookies for Henry?" Regina suggested, "Emma might like them too."

She forgot the baby monitor tucked into the back of Ellie's chair. After she realised that Henry and Emma would pick Ellie up to take her into another room and forget to take them along, she placed one in each room. The kitchen one stayed by Ellie's chair, to keep it out of the way while she was cooking.

As she began to mix the ingredients, Regina spoke to Ellie. It was easier to talk with part of her mind on that task.

Emma didn't mean to listen, but she was in the middle of putting together the difficult, fiddly parts of a stair gate and getting up to find and switch off the baby monitor meant spending more time finishing the work. She tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but when she heard Regina mention her name, her hands paused and she began to eavesdrop.

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm home," Henry announced, running straight to the kitchen as he followed his nose towards the familiar cookie-scent.

Regina had just pulled the tray from the oven and was arranging the cookies so they would cool when he arrived. Watching the way he leaned over the counter to get a closer look, she smiled.

"You'll have to wait," she warned him.

"Just one before dinner, please?"

"Fine, but not yet, they're too hot."

"Is mom still here?"

"Yes, though she's had enough time to put a dozen gates together by now. I should run up and check on her, make sure she hasn't hurt herself. Do you mind watching Ellie for moment?"

"'Course not. Can I take her into the other room?"

Regina nodded and passed the baby, chair and all, to Henry, "just go slowly."

"I will," he grinned at her.

Regina made her way up the stairs quickly, suddenly realising that Emma had been very quiet while she was baking and feeling a little concerned. As Emma's work area came into view she stopped, and stared.

"Help?" Emma's weak voice called in response to hearing Regina say she was on her way.

"Miss Swan what have you done?!"

Regina surveyed the damage of what could only be Emma's out-of-control brand of magic. Thousands of tiny daisies covered the carpet in a six-foot circle around the blonde, which wouldn't have been a problem except that Emma's body was covered in slightly larger ones, trapping her from being able to move.

"Help?" Emma called again, her view blocked by the flowers.

Regina tried using her magic to wave them away, but they didn't even quiver. She created a fireball in the palm of her hand, but realised Emma might be in danger and snuffed it out. Using magic, she created a plank of wood that would be immune to the flowers (the last thing she wanted was them crawling over her) and lay it on the ground. After waiting to check that the daisies remained immobile, she placed one foot on the wood. Watching the flowers, she cautiously moved towards Emma.

"My magic can't get rid of them, so you'll have to do it," she informed her, creating a pair of gloves to repel the daisies. "Give me your hand and I'll try to pull you free."

Somehow she managed to make contact with Emma's hands and tugged a hard as she could. Emma managed to move a little, the daisies on her upper body starting to break and fall away. Regina took a step back and tried again.

Eventually, Emma was free and standing on the wooden plank in front of Regina. She looked down at the result of her magic in silence.

"I don't want to ask why this happened, I just want you to fix it," Regina began, "but unless you explain I can't tell you how to do that."

"It was an accident, I don't know..."

"Think, Emma."

Regina was surprised when the blonde took a step towards her.

"You. It was you."

"I beg your pardon? I was downstairs with Ellie and I can assure you that I am not responsible for any of this."

"No, I mean it was the baby monitor. I could hear your voice on the one up here."

"You…" Regina's voice trailed off as she remembered what she'd said. "I was only speaking to distract Ellie."

"I don't believe you. In fact, it explains so much, like why you've been acting differently."

"You're the one who keeps asking to spend more time with me, with us."

A soft smile flitted across Emma's face and was gone before Regina could be certain it was ever there, "and look what happened when I heard you talking about me."

Regina looked down at the daisies, "what are you trying to say?"

"I think you know," Emma stepped closer and took Regina's hands into hers.

Regina opened her mouth, then closed it again as she failed to reply. She didn't pull away from Emma's touch, only looked at the blonde waiting for her to break the silence.

"So, can I kiss you now?" Emma finally asked.

Pulling her hands from the blonde, Regina raised one up to cup Emma's cheek and kissed her. She felt Emma's hands slide over her hips and around her back, pulling her closer.


	8. Chapter 8

As the kiss continued, she felt something brush against her hair. Realising Emma's hands were otherwise occupied she decided to ignore it, but when it happened again she pulled away. A red petal floated down between them. Regina looked around and saw more rose petals had begun to cover the daisies.

"If you like flowers this much, perhaps we should find you some work as a florist?" Regina suggested feeling a petal land on her hair and quickly reaching up to remove it.

"Did I do that?" Emma asked.

"It would appear that you need additional lessons to help control your magic."

"This never happened before."

"What was lesson number one?"

"Uh…"

"Magic is tied to your emotions. So?"

"Soooo… I should be grateful they're only harmless flowers? D'ya reckon if I get hungry I could make food appear?"

"Emma, focus."

"Right, sorry," she tried to think some more, "perhaps I just need more practice."

"Go on."

"And if the flowers only appear when I'm thinking about you, or kissing you, then those lessons will need to include more kissing," Emma smiled and adjusted her hands at Regina's back.

"We should probably start right away," Regina agreed.

They were so intent on the next kiss that they didn't hear Henry coming up the stairs. When he saw them, he just stared in complete shock. Emma was the first to see him, because Regina's back was to the stairway.

"Oh hey, Henry…"

"Moms…" Henry cleared his throat and looked down at the ground.

"I can explain," Emma began, taking hold of Regina's hand as the other woman turned around.

"There's no need, I know about kissing."

"Oh really?" Emma tried for a teasing tone, but her voice betrayed her nervousness.

"Ellie needs a diaper changed," he rushed the words out and then ran back down the stairs.

At the bottom, he wondered whether he had really seen what he had just seen. Perhaps there was another explanation. Sure his mom's had spent a lot of time together since they brought Ellie back, but there was still a lot of family history and…._and… they both liked guys_! Emma was with Hook and his mom with Robin. _Weren't they_?

He needed time to think. As soon as he heard footsteps on the stairs, he left Ellie and slipped out the back door into the garden.

Emma watched Regina take Ellie into her arms and hunt for the diaper bag, "I'll go talk to him."

"Should we do that together? Or would he think we're ganging up on him?"

"I don't know, how did you tell him about you and Graham?"

"He doesn't know about that."

"You and Robin?"

"He seemed just as embarrassed as he does now, and that didn't last long enough for him to see more than the first kiss."

"Okay, well I'll go and kick things off then when you've dealt with Ellie you could join us? Or we could swap and you talk to him first?"

"You'd rather change Ellie's diaper?"

Emma shrugged, "at least I know what to expect with that."

Regina laughed, "go."

She took a moment to watch Regina lay Ellie on the changing mat, wishing she could try for another kiss, then the first sticky tab was removed and she fled. The garden was larger than any other Emma had seen growing up, but Regina kept it tidy and there weren't many places for Henry to try and hide. Emma walked slowly, giving herself time to plan the conversation with her son. When she finally found him, she sat on the grass and waved at him to come over, allowing him some time too.

"Hey kid."

"Hey," Henry settled on the grass next to her, looking out at the garden.

"Bit of a shock, huh? Seeing…"

"Yep."

"We should probably talk about it. I'm sure you have questions."

Henry shrugged.

"Or I could talk and when you wanna ask something you can stop me?"

Another shrug, but Emma took it as a good sign that Henry had remained seated.

"So I think you should know, first off, that this isn't a spur-of-the-moment thing. I've liked your mom for a long time and I think she likes me too so you're probably going to see me kiss her again and I hope you're okay with that…"

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you like her that way, and that it's not just friendship that you feel for her? I mean, first there's dad, then Graham and now Hook – I thought you liked men."

"Nothing happened with Graham. Or Hook," Emma was quick to correct him, "and your dad and I weren't together that long. Plus I was young, and the circumstances… what I'm trying to say is, the way I feel about Regina is different. Did you see the flowers upstairs?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"My magic got a little out of control, because my emotions did too."

"So flowers appeared because you kissed her?"

"Actually they appeared before the kiss…"

"So you really, really like her?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to start dating? Like going into town holding hands and having candlelit dinners?"

"Um…" Emma's eyes widened as she considered it, "we haven't discussed it. I guess…"

Regina's voice cut in, "we need to work on your control first. I refuse to be courted in public places by someone who causes a scene by making flowers grow…"

"Courted?" Emma asked.

"That's what they called dating in the Enchanted Forest," Henry whispered to her.

Regina used her magic to lay a blanket down on the grass, passed Ellie to Emma and then sat down facing them, "and I don't think anyone else should know about this."

"Why not?" Emma asked, "I already mentioned to my parents that I've had girlfriends in the past and they seemed cool with it."

"Except that this time you would be dating me," Regina pointed out, before going very still, "you've had girlfriends? Plural?"

"Yeah, but nothing serious. I was always moving around too much, or scared that one of us would leave. What about you?"

Henry groaned, "not a conversation I need to hear, guys."

"Sorry," Emma blushed and reached out to dispel his discomfort by running a hand over his hair. "So where were we before that? The dating thing?"

"And privacy," Regina reminded her, "because it would be too awkward…"

"You'd have to tell them eventually," Henry warned. "I mean, how long can you keep a relationship secret in a small town like this?"

Emma looked across at Regina and smiled, "I guess I'd be willing to find out. Is that okay with you Henry? Will you help us keep this a secret for now?"

"I guess, if that's what you want."

"Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Will you go out with me? On a date."

She nodded, smiling at the blonde, "I would like that very much."


	9. Chapter 9

The secret first date was a success. With much planning from Emma, assisted reluctantly by Henry, an evening was planned to allow the two women a chance to go out without anyone realising the truth.

Emma struggled to keep her hands on her side of the table at the posh Italian restaurant, so Regina compromised by promising that they could hold hands when they went for the post-dinner walk along the beach. By that time the lights would be dim enough to make them almost invisible. As Emma tucked into her dessert, she caught Regina staring at it and without speaking sliced through the middle of the tiramisu, transferring half to Regina's bowl of frozen yoghurt.

"You have to try it," Emma told her. "It's coffee flavour, you'll love it."

Regina scrunched up her nose, "what's in it?"

Emma shrugged, "no idea. Go on, try it."

Scooping up the smallest amount possible onto her spoon, Regina popped it into her mouth. Shaking her head, she reached for the complimentary glass of water on the table.

"That's not trying it. I don't know how you could taste anything," Emma chided her.

Palate cleansed, Regina took a scoop of yoghurt from the edge furthest from the tiramisu, "that did not taste like coffee."

Half an hour later, as they reached the end of their silent walk along the beach, Emma turned to Regina, "I bet you'd like that dessert if you really tried it."

"Then next time, why don't you choose my dessert and I'll choose yours."

"Only if it has more flavour than vanilla yoghurt," Emma countered, swinging their hands as she spoke. "Wait, next time?"

"I thought the date was going well, was it not successful?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then I would like to propose a second date."

Emma smiled, "I'd like that."

"Good. As you planned this one, I shall conduct some research on this world's courtship rituals. It seems strange that so much information is available on the internet, when back home these things were discussed among friends and family," Regina slipped her hand from Emma's as they left the beach, "but I'll let you know when I have figured something out. Do you have a favourite activity for dating, or do you prefer a meal like we have had tonight?"

Already her mind was turning over ideas from books she had read and overheard gossip in the diner during the curse years. She didn't want to ask for Henry's help this time, he had seemed so uncomfortable helping Emma.

Emma laughed, "I'll let you choose. Surprise me."

* * *

Zelena was asleep and tucked safely in bed by the time she returned home. Emma had said her goodbye to Regina at the corner of Mifflin Street, out of view of the mansion windows. Snow was taking care of Ellie and Henry, believing Emma was working and Regina had no-one else she trusted to watch them while she did whatever it was she had to do – Regina hadn't bothered to explain.

There was a little more pink than usual in the ex-Queen's cheeks and Snow saw a suspicious sparkle in her eyes. Praying that she wasn't plotting against someone, and deciding that it was safest not to ask, Snow confirmed that she had carried out Regina's instructions on child-care to the last letter and that there had been no drama. Regina thanked her and Snow returned home none the wiser for her whereabouts.

Barely three seconds after the front door closed behind Snow, Henry ran down the stairs to ask about her evening. He could see from the smile his mother wore that the date had gone well.

"Can we tell people now?" he asked.

"Not yet."

"How soon?"

"I would like to enjoy spending more time with Emma, without other people passing judgement."

"So more dates?"

"Yes. I might need your help though, as I'm taking the reins for the next one. We had a lovely meal, and a walk along the beach but I want to do something different now. Any ideas?"

"How about a daytime date, like a picnic?"

"We wouldn't have any privacy."

Henry narrowed his eyes, "I hope you're only talking about kissing."

Regina laughed, "maybe a bit of hand-holding too."

"Then a picnic should be fine, you just have to find somewhere out of the way and pack lots of the foodstuff mom likes. What you really need is a secret place, like my … well, somewhere you can be alone but with really romantic views."

"I don't think Storybrooke was designed to have anything like that. The idea was for no-one to find their happy endings and secluded romantic spots wouldn't help."

"Then make one. With light magic."

"It isn't that simple."

"I bet Ruby would know somewhere. She runs through the woods all the time."

"And when she asks questions?"

"I'll tell her it's a secret. If _I _ask, she won't know you're involved…"

"What about a picnic here? In my garden?"

Henry shook his head, "what if someone came to visit? Like Mary Margaret? Just leave it to me."

Regina smiled at him, realising how grown up he sounded. "Very well Henry. You find the location, I'll start planning the menu."

* * *

Two months passed. As Ellie moved into her eighth month at the manor, she was already crawling and sitting up on her own. Nine times out of ten she would look around when her name was called, and Regina quickly learned that she would grab at anything within reach – her favourite object to grab at the moment was Emma's necklace.

Regina's relationship with Emma was going well. They hadn't come out to anyone yet, but were spending a lot of time together in public – with everyone assuming they were just good friends.

Today they were meeting with the Charmings for a family lunch. The four of them were waiting in the diner, Emma playing peekaboo with Ellie while Regina helped Henry finish his homework.

"Done," Henry told them, closing the textbook and pushing it to one side.

"That's just the history, do you have anything else?" Emma asked, trying to follow Regina's usual role of strict parenting.

"Yeah, but it can wait until we get home."

"If you do it now, you'll have time later to do what you want."

"Grandma and grandpa'll be here soon with Neal and then it'll be time to order."

Emma looked to Regina, who just smiled and didn't say anything.

"Fine," Emma stood up and came to join them on the other side of the table, turning Ellie around so she was now facing Henry and Regina.

"Great," Henry quickly put his schoolbooks away and picked up the menu - which he already knew by heart.

The bell over the front door chimed as the Charming family arrived and within minutes they had joined them in the booth, Neal seated in a highchair. Lunch went smoothly, Emma's hair received only minimal food-splatter from her younger brother and the Charmings didn't notice the accidental handholding carried out by Emma and Regina under the table - before they realised what they were doing and quickly brought their hands into view again.

Ellie remained in her chair during the lunch, having been fed shortly before they arrived and the adults took it in turns to amuse her while the others ate. Having finished first, Henry was trying to keep her attention with the bright-pink toy rabbit, her current favourite.

"Watch this Ellie," he told her, waving one hand between her and the rabbit then making it appear as if the stuffed toy had vanished by letting it drop into his lap.

Ellie's eyes widened and her mouth opened. Henry grinned and waved his hand again to distract her while using his other hand to sneak the rabbit onto the tablet and behind her chair.

"I wonder where it's gone," he continued, "perhaps we should look behind Ellie's ear?"

He reached out, passing the rabbit from his other hand when it was out of sight, and then brought the rabbit back where she could see it. Ellie waved her arms trying to grab the rabbit and Henry returned it to her, putting it on her tummy and moving one arm over the toy. She remained that way for a few minutes, until she grew restless and the toy fell from her grasp. Henry smiled and picked it up, planning the same disappearing trick for her.

Except this time, he moved the rabbit too quickly around the back of her chair and it slid across the table and over the edge. As more time passed and her toy failed to reappear, Ellie started to look upset. Desperate, Henry ducked his head under the table and saw the rabbit by his grandmother's feet.

"Don't tease her, Henry," Emma warned, noticing the look on Ellie's face.

"I'm not, but…" he reduced his voice to a whisper and shot a desperate glance at his mothers, "I accidentally dropped it on the floor and can't reach it... Help."

"Where is it?"

Henry explained.

"Fine, keep her distracted," Emma waited for a break in her mother's conversation with Regina.

Henry smiled at Ellie, "it's going to be okay. Rabbit will be back any second."

Clearly Ellie didn't believe him, her eyes widened and she waved her arms, a smug smile on her angelic face. Within seconds, the little toy rabbit floated up from under the table and landed in her arms.

"What the…!" Emma cursed as she bumped her head on the table, having gone after the toy and seen it's magical departure from the floor.

Ellie gurgled, a smile still on her face and Henry craned his neck to look at Emma, "she's got magic."

Silence fell over the rest of the table, as Snow, Charming and Regina turned to them.


End file.
